


Ladyluck

by cardbug



Series: another type of partnership [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardbug/pseuds/cardbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien didn’t know what to expect in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladyluck

Quite honestly, Adrien didn’t know what to expect in Vegas. The city wasn’t exactly one he imagined spending his Honeymoon at, but random choice was random choice and he’d oblige to go where the dart landed on the map.

Not that Marinette seemed to mind, as she was currently emptying the casino  _dry,_ ruthlessly winning every single game in her way and having the time of her life. He heard some calling her winning-streak downright _miraculous_ and boy, they had _no_ idea. Even though she wasn’t transformed at the moment, her abilities carried to her daily life. It had been that way for a while now, for _both_ of them.

 _Victory is a lovely dress on her,_ he thought, his smile smitten as he saw his wife’s eyes alight in satisfaction, leaving a line of infuriated opponents after her trail.

“Shouldn’t you stay away from me?” Adrien asked, teasingly, as she approached him.

“I could use some bad luck right now,” she murmured, gently guiding him down for a kiss.


End file.
